The Call
by Sincerely Scarlet Rose
Summary: Edward is drafted in 1915 and Bella swears she'll wait forever for him, but soon his letters are hinting he isn't coming home. When forever is a painful reality for Bella will she continue waiting for someone who can't possibly still be alive? Or move on?
1. Chapter 1

**The Call **

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

_Song: The Call, Regina Spektor_

_

* * *

_

_Summer of 1915_

_Chicago, Illinois_

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I whispered.

"Bella. They called us. It's a draft, we have to go…I'm eighteen." He whispered wiping my tears away. I was three years younger than him, just barely fifteen.

"As of two days ago you're eighteen!" I cried.  
"Two days or two years Bella…They called me, my name," He grabbed me in a hug then, "Do you think I want to leave you?"

I started crying harder, "No, but…How long?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but we'll write, and send pictures…right? You'll write me?" He asked a sudden worried glint in his eyes. As if any amount of time in the world could tear me away from him.

"Of course I will, I'll write so much that you'll get sick of it!" I said trying to smile, I knew he was scared to leave now. He shook his head pressing his lips to mine, "Never a chance of that love…As soon as I get back, I'm talking to our parents, I'll talk to them and tell them what I want, and intend to do. I need to know this before I go though, you'll wait, you'll marry me? As selfish as I am for asking this, you'll wait for me?" We were young, but we'd known since the age of five this was how it was to be, we would get married, we would have children, we would live our lives together.

Tears filled my eyes, this hadn't been the first time we'd talked about it, but it was the first time he'd officially asked, "I'll get a ring as soon as I get back, I was intending on waiting until you were older, but I just…I can't leave not knowing…"

I hugged him close to me almost falling off the dock and into Lake Michigan, "Of course I'll wait, of course…There's no one else, there never will be…"

His eyes started to turn moist then, "But…You must let there be someone else if…if I don't…" He started but I glared at him, "Don't even say it!" I yelled at him glaring best I could through my tears.

"Bella, I have to say it, you know I do…" He started.

I shook my head, "I won't listen. Please. Promise me you'll at least see me again. This may change you, you might find someone prettier, better, but at least come back no matter what year it is, no matter how many years in the future it will be, just let me make sure that you're…okay…in one piece."

"There's never going to be anyone more beautiful than you, not in a thousand years…never think that…I promise I'll come back." He promised stroking my cheek; and I believed him.

The next day was horrible, my mother thought I was making a big deal out of nothing, boys come and go like seasons in her mind. But this wasn't just any boy, this was my boy. My Edward. So I stood with Edward's parents waving as the train pulled away bringing them towards New York, and then most likely over sea's. I clutched the paper with all my might that had the address in which I was to send the letters. I would start my first one tomorrow, since tonight I was helping Mrs. Mason cook for the local soup kitchen.

I watched long after the train was out of view, and finally Mrs. Mason pulled my arm and wrapped hers around my shoulders gently smoothing my hair out of my face gently. Mrs. Mason had always been my second mother, a better mother I would say sometimes than my own. My widowed mother was very much so a mistress to many, though no one could ever seem to prove that fact. Currently she was "cleaning Mr. McCarty's home". I was sure Mrs. Mason and Mr. Mason didn't believe it as much as I didn't, yet they never said anything, and thank everything they didn't look down on me for it.

They always were kind to me, and I think now even more than ever I had been there for them. I purposely didn't cry when I watched him pull away, after all it was improper to be involved with someone the way I was Edward, he was a man and I was still considered a child. Not that we'd ever went past a chaste kiss, no Edward had more respect for me than that, he'd told me so himself. He said anything further would be for the first night I would be called Mrs. Isabella Mason, and never before.

And I loved him. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I'd tried that already. He say's he's known for a long time, yet until I was fourteen, and he was seventeen, I seemed to be blind to that thought. He'd just always been my best friend. Always. Since I could remember.  
His father and my father had always been the best of friends, I think that's why it was so easy for his mother and father to accept what they knew was happening slowly between their son and I—though they never acknowledged it.

Mrs. Mason offered for me to stay with them tonight, they knew but were careful never to say that my mother wouldn't be home tonight most likely. I politely declined yet Mr. Mason insisted on walking me home. Saying it wasn't safe for such a 'beautiful girl' to walk alone.

Mr. Mason and Edward were so much alike, they spoke the same, they looked very much the same, though Edward had his mother's hair color and eyes, they were made as if from the same general mold. Edward's bronze hair and beautiful green eyes though, there was no denying his mother's features there. Two of his best features in my opinion. Mrs. Mason's hair was shorter only to her shoulders when in the tight spirals it always seemed to hold, it was also always held away from her face by a head band matching whatever she seemed to be wearing. Both Edward's parents were quite young. Edward's mother only fifteen when she married Edward Senior who at the time was nineteen.

They were the most amazing people I knew, the Mason's, and I loved them dearly.

I arrived in my empty house which was pent up very close between two others, yet still elegant, my father was sure we would be left perfectly fine if he were ever to go earlier than expected. And he had. I walked up the stairs my dress not long enough to drag when I walked on normal flat surfaces, yet almost made me stumble a few times while rising up the stairs. It was blue today, Edward's favorite color he said because of the way it made me look. I felt myself very plain. Slightly curled brown hair that was quite long since I had a very hard time allowing myself to cut it, and plain brown/black eyes, that was all there was to me besides very pale skin. Edward's skin wasn't dark, but it was next to mine which was the color of snow.

Edward insisted though that I was beautiful, however I was sure I would never see it. I was a dull light next to him, who was a burning bright candle, my sun. Yet I couldn't tare myself away. I couldn't do it. I wanted to be happy to much to think of what was good for him. Which was for me to leave him alone, and let him love a woman, not a plan little girl.

Age had always been a sensitive thing to me, though it would probably be different once I reached eighteen, until then I knew they way everyone viewed me as a child, and Edward as a man, especially since he had reached the eighteen marker.

I pulled off my dress and loosened the laces on my under garments before sliding into a more comfortable night gown. I walked down the stairs and quickly set a bowl outside for the cat's that always seemed to reside on my porch, much to my mother's disdain.

Then I fell into bed with only one candle in the room to keep it lit, as I started penning my letter to Edward, unable to even wait one full day without him. I was pathetic. Yet a content pathetic I suppose, as long as I had Edward, everything was okay.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for your time and I do hope you read more! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Scarlet Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 2**

_Song: See You Soon, Coldplay_

**

* * *

**

_Fall 1915_

_9/21/15_

_Dearest Bella, _

_As of now I'm on a boat causing me so much sea sickness I can barely stand it. They cut my hair, oh wait until you see, you'll be horrified. I laughed when I saw it at the though of the sight of yours and my mother's faces. It'll grow back soon. I met a friend named Ben, he's quite a nice fellow and will be stationed near me. However there are a few boys who I caught going through my things and eying a picture of you. Rest assured, they won't be using their eyes for a while..._

_How are you? It's been a long week without seeing your face. You're letters are what will get me through the day. I received your first one yesterday. Tell mother that I'm fine, I'm writing to her tomorrow, of course but you'll most likely receive this first. I miss your shining face already. I'll be home soon though love, rest assured. Sleep well tonight, I dream of you…Did you know that? Well it's true, sleeping is my favorite time of the day, because you're all I seem to see when my eyes are closed. _

_Keep studying, I know how you loath math, but you'll graduate soon, three years, I'll most likely be there to watch you. I'm proud of you, I love that you're smart. Don't let Mrs. Newton tell you any different about women with educations, stick with Angela and study hard. If I can do it, then so can you. _

_I can't write much more now love, they are telling us lights out, however I'll write you again soon. I love you with everything I am. Can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

_With Love,_

_Edward Mason Jr._

_P.S.-Could you send me a picture of my mother? I seem to have lost it. No rush, whenever you can find the time. I love you. _

_

* * *

_

_9/25/15_

_Dear Edward,_

_School has begun again. The summer is over, and I can already see that it's going to be a harsh winter. Have you arrived on land yet? I hope so, I can't help be seeing you sick all the time in my mind. I dream of you too. Every night. I miss you already. How did Newton not have to leave too? That was the only good thing of this whole horrific draft, that he would be gone, yet Michael Newton still seems to find me on my walks home from school. I wish it was you. I told your mother that you were okay. She saw me reading your letter again while waiting for the food to heat and got slightly upset though. You write me longer letters than her! Please Edward, you're mother needs to hear from you, maybe add in a few extra things. _

_You're parents have been very kind to me. My mother has been very much so involved with Mr. McCarty, but you didn't hear that from me. So the house has been quite lonely lately. They invite me to stay, but I can't even imagine being in your home without you. I might have to though, I'll ask her for your room, it still smells of you. _

_Do you need anything else? No matter what it is, I'll send it to you. All you have to do is ask Edward. _

_I wish you were here, please hurry back. And remember your promise. _

_I love you, _

_Isabella Swan. _

The letters were something, but as the weeks went by, and then months, it seemed like they were becoming everything I had. I missed him so much I couldn't even breathe. I started crying as I thought of this, a whole year? Maybe more? It'd barely been two months, and I already needed him so.

I lay down my eyes burning at the thought of another day without him. Finding sleep was hard most nights, because of not only the fact that I missed him dearly, but also the thought of what he could possibly be facing. If I wasn't dreaming of when we would finally meet again, I was having nightmares of what could happen to him while he was gone...Or worse, nightmares of him never returning home.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is short, sorry about that. Most are typically longer, rest assured. I will be udating frequently, so don't think you're going to have to wait weeks on end to hear what happens next! **

**Also, if you haven't noticed there will be a song chosen for each chapter under the heading at the top. It's to serve as a playlist of sorts, so enjoy that if you would like! When the story is finished I will have a full playlist at the end, but for now, these are the songs that have served either as inspiration for the chapters, or writing aids during the process! **

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated.**

**Sincerely, **

**Scarlet Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Call **

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 3**

_Song: Winter Song, Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson_

_"This is my winter song, December never felt so long, because you're not where you belong, inside my arms."_

* * *

_Winter 1915_

I walked quickly to Mrs. Mason's house clutching my books. I shivered inside of my heavy coat. Snow was kicked up my skirt and hit my thighs causing me to tremble as I drew my skirt up and ran the street to get there sooner.

I walked inside and was soaked I stripped off my shoes but the bottom of my skirt was dripping. She walked towards me holding out a dry dress in her hands, "I knew that you'd need this…"

I looked at it, it was a beautiful Navy color, and gave me cleavage I'd been discovering I had these last few months more than ever. "You grow more beautiful everyday," Mrs. Mason shook her head as she hung up my skirts next to the fire. It'd been three months since Edward had gone and the Chicago winter had just hit in full force. I could tell it would be worse than last years, and that had been harsh.

"Thank you so much for this Mrs. Mason." I said smoothing down the beautiful garment, there was no doubt she had made it.

"You're welcome dear…Oh Edward would be dazzled by you right now…" She shook her head sadly. She had a few wrinkles that hadn't been there before in her young face, always worrying over her young son as I was, "Please, we're taking pictures, Edward is already hounding me for them, and you know how he is…"

I walked into the family room, Edward's house was even more elegant than ours, he's father was the owner of a local bank which meant he wasn't suffering as much as some in result of the war, yet his parents did as much as they could and more, especially after Edward had left.

I stood in front of the camera with Mrs. Mason as Mr. Mason took three different photo's expertly.

"How lucky am I to be in the room with the two most beautiful women in Chicago," He smiled and I walked taking the complicated mess of a camera from him and motioning him forward. "Go stand…"

I took two of them, and then against my will Mrs. Mason forced me to take one of just myself.

It was of just my face, and she said in no particular words that Edward had been asking it from her for a while. I blushed for a very long time when I had heard that.

"I think we should make cookies, those poor children that are out there on this cold night…" I agreed with her. I helped her five nights a week prepare food for the local shelters. Tonight would be a harsh night for those that would be in them.

"Let us pray," Mr. Mason said shaking his head at the thought of anyone being out in this cold of weather.

I finished eating with them when suddenly a knock at the door sounded, I answered it politely and saw a smaller boy shaking with a piece of cloth around him that couldn't even be called a coat. "Oh my, Come in here…" I gasped going and grabbing my old dress, it was very old anyways, and ripping the top half off of it, it was a thick wool dress, very warm. I wrapped it around the small child as Mr. and Mrs. Mason walked into the room.

"Bella you didn't have to destroy your dress, I could have given the boy something!" Mrs. Mason cried, I handed the boy a cup of tea that I had been drinking from and he gulped at it hungrily. He couldn't be more than seven.

"Is Isabella Swan here?" He asked quietly after warming up a bit from the drink.

"Yes?" I asked and he looked towards me then with a very sad look in his eyes.

"You're needed at the hospital right away Ms Swan, as soon as you are able you are to be there…" he said looking afraid as if I was going to hit him or something of the like.

"Who is at the hospital?" I asked already pulling on my coat, Mr. Mason was doing the same.

"A Mrs. Renee Swan, miss. That's all I know. Dr. McCarty has sent me."

"Oh my dear," Mrs. Mason gasped, "Hurry out Edward this could be an emergency. You young one, take off your shoes and go rest by the fire."

She pushed her husband quickly towards the door and he grabbed my arm towing me quickly towards the carriage that he always somehow had ready to go, his driver already seeming to be ready for him.

He lifted me inside not waiting for me to attempt to climb in and we rushed as quickly as we could in a foot of snow towards the local hospital.

We entered and Mr. Mason walked quickly and confidently towards the front desk. Though I didn't see my mother much, I loved her dearly. After all, she was in fact my mother! "Is there a Renee Swan here please?" Mr. Mason asked.

The nurse looked up at the name and she stood quickly, "You've finally arrived. Quickly, are you the husband? The daughter?" She asked already leading us deeper into the hospital.

"No, I'm Edward Mason, and this is Renee's daughter Isabella," He said concern growing in his voice, my feet were slipping as I tried to keep up and Mr. Mason took a firm hold of my arm to keep me on my feet, "What is the wrong?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well I assumed that Mrs. Swan would have…" She stopped then as if she were saying to much, "Mrs. Swan has been coming for many months receiving treatment for her sickness. We've seen cases over and over again of this kind, but there is no cure, it has gotten exceptionally worse."

"What sickness? Several months?" I blurted. She wasn't with Mr. McCarty after all? He was a doctor, I never had thought she would be seeing him for a…sickness instead of…well…you know.

"Yes, she has been in Dr. McCarty's care for four months." She pulled a curtain aside and I stepped inside to see my mother's pale skinny form. How had I missed this? How could I not have realized?

"Bella?" She whispered her eyes opening but she didn't seem to see anything.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked after trying to speak to her.

"She's gone deaf and blind with a fever that keeps rising, she has been calling your name for several hours…" She said quietly, "I'll get Dr. McCarty." She rushed out before I could interrogate her more.

"Mother…Yes I'm here," I kneeled down taking her hand and she jerked towards me looking, trying to figure out where I was. She reached out and touched my face. "Bella," She sighed and then started talking frantically, "Bella I'm sorry I haven't been around…I'm sure I know what you've been thinking about Dr. McCarty and I, but I can say that it wasn't like that at all…" I shook my head while she was touching my face so she knew what I was saying, "It doesn't matter, I know you, and I know you and I have been so distant after your father passed…" She started crying then and clutched me towards her, "Just know that I love you Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll be alright, I know I don't have much time left….I know it…and you need to know it too…I do love you though, you are the most perfect, beautiful, amazing creature I could ever have had a chance to have met, and it makes me proud to call you my daughter…" She had barely finished talking when her body bucked in the strangest way. I knew what it was a second later, she was having a seizure. "Help! Somebody help her!" I screamed and nurses and doctors alike flew into the room Mr. Mason grabbed me.

"No! Let me go! She needs me!" I screamed thrashing against him. He didn't let me go though and I watched as they ripped my mother's gown open and cut into her chest. I screamed as I started sobbing and a few of them yelled, "Get her out of here!"

Mr. Mason struggled having to practically harm me to get me out of the room. "Bella…she's…gone…" The doctor whispered and I stared at him for several seconds. I couldn't get it through my head. First my father and then my mother. I stood up and walked towards the door. There was nothing holding me here now. "Bella! Come back here! It's cold out there!" He said. I was miles away from my house but I didn't care, I started running. I was crying now, sobbing. My mother, the woman who had given me life, nursed me, cared for me…gone.

I started running and I was shocked when Mr. Mason started chasing after me. I was faster than him, but I couldn't move then. I sunk to my knees crying. Shaking. Where was Edward when I needed him? I didn't have anyone anymore. No one. Not Edward. Not Father. Not Mother. No one.

"Bella…Come on…" And he lifted me off the ground carrying me back towards the carriage. If I closed my eyes and imagined hard enough, I could almost convince myself it was Edward carrying me.

* * *

**Chapter four will be here soon! Thank you for reading, and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy your day! **

_Sincerely,_

_ Scarlet Rose_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 4**

_Song: Come Home, One Republic_

* * *

Winter 1915

12/14/15

_Dearest Bella,_

_Things have changed. When you write me, send it to the Seattle Washington Post office in care of my name. They'll know how to get it to me from there. I can't tell you why, but I'm…I'm okay. Things are still alright, yet I worry for you love. Your mother is with your father now, she's happy. Be happy for her. My parents will take care of you. I wish I could be there too. How are your studies going? Christmas is coming soon. Please be happy. I got the pictures of you and my mother and father. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You get more beautiful every day. I miss you. _

_Edward._

Things had changed in Edward's letter. There was a stressed tone in it. I could tell. He was telling me loving things or calling me love, but not once…did he tell me he loved me. I could tell, something was wrong. Did he find someone else? And what's with the Washington address? That's completely out of the way from the New York transfer ship. Something was wrong, and I knew it in the back of my mind, however…I couldn't bring myself to doubt Edward.

His parents had taken me in, and treated me with every kindness they could offer. They made me feel a bit happy at least, especially when I realized they needed me as much as I needed them. I was the closest thing to a child they had now. Edward was grown up and gone, and in order for Mrs. Mason to keep her sanity, she busied herself over me and tried not to think of the horrible things that Edward could be facing at any various moment of the day.

Christmas rolled around as winter hit it's hardest. Talk about a white Christmas. There was foot after foot of snow. Mrs. Mason and Mr. Mason bought me new books, and then an elegant dress that I absolutely adored. I gave Mr. Mason a large text book that my father had loved dearly which he took and was very emotional about. There obviously had been some memory behind it, and also I gave Mrs. Mason a beautiful ivy green dress that was a perfect match to her eyes, with a thick gold bracelet that had been my mothers.

"I couldn't possibly take this," She gasped looking at it.

"I want you to have it, it's important to me…A mother should wear it, a person who has been a mother to me…" So she had started crying. Hugging me, "I knew you were perfect for my Edward, you are just so perfect for him…" And my face of course flushed as Mr. Mason pulled her off of me grinning but purposely not looking at me to make it worse for me.

I smiled at them. They were as much as I could ask for in an adoptive family. The only thing that would make it more perfect for me, was Edward.

* * *

**A short but necessary chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading, review please and let me know your thoughts! I would appreciate it! **

**Chapter five will be up soon. **

_Sincerely,_

_Scarlet Rose_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 5.**

_Song: Who We Are, Lifehouse_

_"Live my life around a picture taken when we met.  
Spending all of my time, chasing your silhouette."  
_

* * *

Fall of 1916

9/21/16

_Dearest Bella, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you by your birthday, but happy birthday. Sixteen, wow. Unbelievable. I bet you're even more beautiful. And you're almost done with school? How…I can't even find the words. I'm glad that you're there for my parents now, they'll need you. They need someone with them. Especially since I can't be any longer. Happy birthday Isabella Swan. _

_Edward._

I stared at the paper in shock. This wasn't my Edward. This was like…he was pulling away. Was he? Pulling away from me? He had sent me a locket and I looked inside to see there was a picture of him and he was in a uniform, his hair was a bit shorter than normal but it looked like it'd already grown back from a horribly short chopped up cut. On the other side was my face. I smiled at that sadly, but couldn't take my mind from the worry as I slipped it over my neck.

_Especially since I can't be any longer? _What was that supposed to mean? Why would he say that? He was planning on coming back wasn't he? I picked up the pen with shaking hands and I felt my fingers trembling. Tears were stinging my eyes, and I'm sure I am being irrational and over reacting but…I couldn't help it.

_Edward,_

_Thank you so much for the gift, and the letter. Don't talk like you'll never see your parents again love, you will, I promise. They need you so much more than me, I'm just here because they feel bad for me, but you, everyone needs you. I need you, please…hurry home. I miss you more and more each day. A whole year…the longest year of my life. I feel like a child, but have to ask…how much longer? I need to see you again, feel you…_

_You're room is losing it's scent, I can barely smell you anymore. I sometimes wonder if I'm just imagining the past. Besides the infamous Edward Mason is just to good to be true right? I love the locket. I love your hair too, though it looks like it had been shorter. Sixteen and nineteen. It doesn't sound as bad as fifteen and eighteen does it? We're getting closer. _

_I can't…help but worry about you. You don't sound like yourself? Are you alright? Are you trying to pull away? Because I'm willing to wait one hundred years to see your face again…to be your wife. But if you don't want this anymore, I'd understand, it was only a matter of time before you opened your eyes. _

_I still love you, _

_Forever,_

_Bella._

Millions of thoughts started swirling in my head. He didn't think he was coming home? Why? Or was it that he no longer wanted to come home from wherever he was. Who wouldn't want to come home from the war though? From what I've heard it was terrible, and the conditions were only worsening. Nothing made sense to me anymore. He wasn't saying I love you, but he was sending me a heart shaped locket with us inside. I was reading in between the lines trying to figure it out, reading and re-reading his previous letters, and watching as there was almost an abrupt change in them. It was as if he turned off the normal Edward and started writing me from the different "new" Edward. I didn't know who the "new" Edward was that was writing me, but I knew one thing, I definitely wanted the old Edward back and home safe in my arms.

I couldn't help but cry as I blew out the candle and stared at the picture of Edward and I on his bedside table. His room just wasn't the same to me anymore. It began haunting me more than comforting me, just another painful reminder that he wasn't here.

_"Struggling with my thoughts,_  
_Change the locks inside my head._  
_Reading between the lines_  
_Of what you say, and what you said."_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Review please and tell me your thoughts!**

_Sincerely, _

_ Scarlet Rose_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 6**

_Song: Cemeteries of London, Coldplay_

* * *

_Summer 1918_

7/4/18

_Bella. _

_I won't be able to write for a while, but I need you to keep writing me. Even if you don't get a reply. Write me. Tell me of my parents, of you. Make sure to tell me everything that's happening. I love your letters…they get me through more than you could ever imagine. The new picture was beautiful. You're changing and I'm not even there to watch. You're a beautiful woman now it seems. And finally almost eighteen…I've missed so much. I miss you._

_Edward._

This was actually one of the more lengthy letters I'd received. Usually it was a few lines, unfelt, unloving, un-Edward, lines. I sighed resting my head in my hands trying not to cry. I couldn't believe it'd been almost three years and still I was so attached to him. There was nothing that could tear me apart, but he seemed to be trying very hard to test my strength. But I could have it. He says he still wants to hear from me, as pitiful as I was I'd write my heart out just to make him happy.

I heard the door open and in walked someone. I wiped my eyes quickly and folded the letter stuffing it under some of my others. My final exams to graduate were next week. I took summer courses for the past two years to graduate now, and I was doing it with pride.

"Bella darling," Mrs. Mason's voice was almost gone, she'd been sick. A lot of people around here had. I'd luckily—knock on wood—retained my health. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I stood smoothing my skirts and walked towards her, she was panting just from walking up the stairs, she wasn't a smoker, and very young, this was unnatural, "Please, sit…"

She laughed weakly, "It's this cold, it's a lulu I'll tell ya." She said collapsing into the chair and closing her eyes, there were dark circles around them.

"Maybe we should call Dr. McCarty," I whispered pressing my fingers to her forehead to feel it burning hot. Mr. Mason had actually become bedridden with this 'cold' for the past few days.

"Nonsense, he's to busy, why don't you think I've called on him for Edward instead of caring for him myself…" She shook her head.

"Mrs. Mason, with all do respect, everyone's been greatly sick lately, there's no cure, if you by any chance have what the others do then…"

She shook her head, "Bella, have faith. He won't let us die, He loves us to much, yet if it is our time then we shall go if we are called. He has a plan."

I shook my head, I'd been raised religious yet the Mason's, well it seemed to be branded to their cores, I suppose it was good, yet…in things like this maybe she should have some faith in the doctors.

"They're starting to think it's an epidemic…an influenza…" I whispered, "There are already fatalities, if not for you then for Mr. Mason, for Edward…you wouldn't want him to come home and you not be here…" I whispered trying to be as light as I could on the subject.

The truth was Mr. Mason and I had kept her in the dark on what has been going on in the outside world. She'd been more house kept ever since her son had left, but she'd taken it to an extreme lately. Which we realized was good, because it was easier for her to not see the death sweeping the city. It was in it's third week, and Mr. Mason was sure this was what he had. "Strong as an ox, us Mason's are. I'll be fine." He said at first, but I now saw his worry as he worsened.

"For Edward…" She said and I wasn't sure which Edward she was speaking of. "I'll call him right away."

She nodded and I helped her to her room. Mr. Mason had insisted she stay in the guest bed room not wanting to catch his 'cold'. But it seemed she may have done just that.

I let her lay back as I walked towards the door. I stepped into the streets and sighed at the unusual lack of life outside. An emergency vehicle drove by a large red cross on the side and I said a small prayer for whoever was inside.

"Dyrdek!" I called and a smaller boy came out from the stables in the back yard. They had a larger house a square mile lot compared to my old home city stacked place.

"Yes miss Bella?" he asked, he looked to be a bit pale himself.

"Do you mind riding into town? Or if you don't feel up to it," I then noticed how his shoulders slumped and his eyes were bagged, "I could…"

"Nonsense Miss Bella. I'll run the errand right away. What is it you would like?" I walked him to the stables and saddled a horse for him. He didn't look up to it, but I couldn't object to a boy like this. If he wanted to be 'manly' let him.

"Please call on Dr. McCarty a personal favor in my name to arrive as soon as he can. Please tell him it's rather important."

The boys eyes darkened and he had a morbid look to him. "Is it the Mr. or the Mrs.?" He whispered.

I looked at him before patting his shoulder gently, "God be with us all Dyrdek."

His eyes filled with unshed tears. The Mason's were noted for their kindness and renowned for it all over town. How two people could help so many…It pained me that this had befallen them.

He got on the horse quickly and left at a gallop. Dyrdek had been taken in by the Mason's similar to me though he was offered a job as a stable boy. He loved animals so it was a dream come true.

I walked up to my rooms but suddenly a knock at the door came and I walked back down. "Yes?"

"Isabella Swan? Does she reside here?" A boy asked. He was young and yet reading from a long list.

I nodded, "I do. Can I help you?"

"You've been called for service at the local west side hospital. Please do your duty to your neighbors and report there at," He read something, "Five o' clock tonight."

I stared at him in shock before nodding. So this is what Edward felt like? When he was drafted? Well I wasn't sure if I liked or disliked the feeling.

I wrote Edward quickly while I saw that Mrs. Mason was resting.

_Edward. _

_Don't panic…You may or may not of heard of the influenza? If you have then you might know about it? If not, it's been sweeping the country and more importantly the city. If there was any possible way for you to get home…to see your parents…then now would be the time. Don't worry. I'm taking care of them, but it's just…well…better safe than sorry love. _

_I've been called slightly in the way you were. Though not as drastic, they personally volunteered me at the hospital. Hopefully I'll get to help some. People need help now. It's growing to be almost insanity. It's terrifying Edward, to walk into the city…they're digging holes Edward…pits! And I know I don't need to tell you of what they are for. _

_God protect us. I'm fine, and you're parents will be fine. I swear it. I'd die before letting anything happen to them. I must go. But please. Three years is long enough Edward. You're family needs you. Hurry home. I miss you more than you'll ever know. _

_Love, _

_Bella._

I took it to the mail runner and then told Mrs. Mason of my new duty. She reacted horribly and I almost didn't know if she would allow me to go.

"First my son! Now my Bella! No! You stay here! You don't think I know! People are dying Bella! You are still healthy! Please stay with me, stay here, safe. No, here is no longer safe and you know it. I'm sick, and my darling Edward's sick," She started sobbing and coughing, "Take your things and get far away from this Bella…I can't loose you too."

So Edward must be hinting to her too that he wasn't coming back.

"Elizabeth," I whispered, her first name is always what she was requested she was called by but never had I used it. This was different, passionately, caring, "I'm healthy, but there are people that are not. They need me. I can't abandon them. And I can't abandon you. You haven't lost anyone, I promise you this, you won't…Please rest, don't cry…You'll be alright."

She was suddenly serious, "Can't you see Bella," her eyes burned hotter than the fever that was scorching through her, "I'm not worried for myself."

She then collapsed and I helped her into the bed as I ran to get cool water and wrapped the rags onto her head and Mr. Mason's. Dr. McCarty walked in and I told him. He looked worried and then nodded before walking outside the door and three men followed them carrying long boards.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bella they need to get to the hospital…this is more serious than I thought…" He whispered.

"No! They'll only get worse there!" I cried. He looked towards me.

"Bella, they need as much medication as they can get until it's over…" He whispered.

"Wh—what do you mean until it's over!" I cried.

"Bella, there have been only five known survivors across three states so far." He whispered.

I shook my head, "No! That doesn't mean anything."

"Believe me Bella, let them be in as much comfort as possible…" he whispered as they were loaded into the back.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I got into the back with them.

"I'm going with." I said stubbornly.

"No, you shouldn't do that, you've already been exposed but seem fine, stay that way." He warned.

"No, I've been called," I whispered and he paled.

"Help us all…" He whispered through tight lips.

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'll update as frequently as possible! Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing to let me know how you're liking it! What do you think is going to happen next? I'd love to hear your theories and guesses! You will all find out soon enough! Thanks again! **

**Also, I chose this song because I just liked the vibe it gave the chapter. As you will start to notice Coldplay is my alltime favorite band, so sorry if you get tired of them! (I'm not really sorry, lolz.) ;)**

_Sincerely,_

_Scarlet Rose_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 7**

_Song: Title and Registration, Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

_Fall 1918_

I helped as much as I could, but soon I knew that I was falling ill too. I then told them I couldn't do this, I had to focus on my family. They were so busy they didn't even care. They raced around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Every which way trying and not succeeding to find something, anything to make them live.

A light haired pale skinned man that worked the night shift walked in as I struggled out of my bed and tried to push weakly on Mrs. Mason's.

"What are you doing Isabella?" he cried rushing towards me.

"They," I started crying as I collapsed on the ground shaking. I hurt everywhere, I was burning alive, "They need to be together…" I sobbed as I shook.

"Here Isabella, here…" He whispered as he pushed Mrs. Mason's bed up against Mr. Mason's. His golden eyes moved quickly towards their faces that were all but dead. They were both just barely hanging on. I reached up and put their hands together. It hurt me to see them in such a state of helplessness, neither of them appeared to be conscious, and yet every few seconds they were both coughing violently, or shuddering underneath the thin sheets. A sheen of sweet graced both of their bodies and their clothes were moist. The fever was burning them up, and their bodies were attempting to sweat it out.

"You're lucky to have such strong parents," He whispered drawing my eyes away from them and towards him. He was leaning against the wall a worried look on his face as he watched me carefully, almost as if he were guarded.

His name was Dr. Luvett. He seemed to linger in our room longer than I thought appropriate with all these sick patients, but I wasn't much on time anymore, so maybe that was just my imagination. He always was making sure I was okay, or checking up on Edward's parents. He brought us medication that I knew was more that many patients were getting. I can say that we had definitely developed some sort of relationship over my time here, on different terms I might almost call us friends. Though we hadn't done too much talking, he was definitely a person where talking wasn't required. He was caring and sincere in everything he did.

I started crying as he lifted me effortlessly into my bed and tucked me inside. "They aren't my," I started coughing horribly and he looked at me worriedly as he propped me up giving me some sort of odd tasting medicine. I swallowed it down feeling it burn the dry cracks in my throat, I knew I was terribly dehydrated, but I also knew that no amount of water would sate my thirst.

"They aren't my parents…They were Edward's parents…My darling Edward's…" I started crying at this and he stroked my hair. He was around the age of twenty eight I would guess maybe thirty, he had blonde hair that always looked as if the sun was glinting off of it, and a gentle face.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Edward's gone now…off to war…three years ago…" I paused thinking, "What's the day?"

"September 14, 1918." He said.

"Just a little over three years ago…" I shook my head and then another thought appeared through the blaze of my fever, "I'm finally eighteen." I coughed grinning, "We said that we'd get married when that happened…I hadn't even realized it had already been my birthday…" I rasped.

He smiled at me, "You're so very young yet Isabella. Don't worry, you'll have time." He promised.

I shook my head, or at least tried to, "No," I started crying, my tears feeling like lava against my skin, "No I won't…I promised him I'd save them…but I didn't."

My attention was again on Edward's parents, and I couldn't help as guilt swept over me. They weren't the only ones who were helpless, so was I, and I hated the fact that I wasn't at their sides nursing them back to health as I had promised Edward that I would.

"It's not your fault Isabella, but…I picked something up for you as I entered. In all the chaos I heard your name…you have a letter." I looked towards him only moving my eyes, "Please…please read it to me."

He smiled, "I'll open it here…"

He handed it to me but I couldn't even grasp it, "Read it…" I rasped.

He nodded looking worried then spoke, "_Bella, Love." _And with just that I started crying, he had called me love again, "_Hold on, for me…live your life…You're so very smart…and…finally eighteen…You're beautiful in every way Bella, and I want you to love…I can't come back, we both know that. You're much to smart to have missed that, but that doesn't mean you can't move on…_

_ "Are my parents still…Okay? I've heard of the sickness, but you're strong. There's nothing that you my darling couldn't face. Hang on. You promised me you'd wait forever. It hasn't been that long…" _He stopped reading and my eyes rolled towards him.

"Why did you," I started coughing, "Stop? Please…please…" I begged pitifully. I knew he probably didn't understand why it was so important that I have him read this intimate letter to me. Little did he know that these letters were all that I had.

_"I can never tell you why I can't come back. But I am a monster of my own kind now. I can't explain it. But you wouldn't love me anymore. I love you though. Never forget that. Please. Marry, have children. Love. You were made for it. The most kind, caring, and compassionate woman I'd ever had the chance of meeting and for a while…she loved me…Don't give up my love. Never give up…Nothing can kill you. Death is above you. Death can not touch an angel. Love you forever…Goodbye, Edward." _

I was crying again then and then my eyes were locked with gold ones. "Death can not touch an angel…" he whispered before nodding to himself a look of sheer determination on his face.

He got off the bed and walked over to Mr. Mason before shaking his head and drawing a sheet over his face. Then to Mrs. Mason. I saw as she reached up and grabbed him, her hand seems as if it were a vice on his wrist. Her lips moved, but I didn't know what she said to him, before her hand fell…limp, at her side.

I started crying more. They were both gone. I was alone.

"I'm alone…" I whispered staring at the ceiling. Even with my brain fogged with the fever I knew that there was no one left on this planet that was there for me any longer. Even Edward had left me.

"Don't worry Isabella…" Dr. Luvett said suddenly, "Death can not touch an angel." And then he lifted my weak body from my bed…and I was flying.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Chapter 7! Thank you to those who did for subscribing to story alerts, adding this story to your favorites, reading and reviewing! Have a wonderful day, and please review with your thoughts!**

_Sincerely, _

_Scarlet Rose_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter Eight**

_Song: All You Want, Dido_

_"I'd like to watch you sleep at night _  
_To hear you breathe by my side _  
_And although sleep leaves me behind _  
_There's nowhere I'd rather be."_

* * *

_Fall 1918_

The fire lasted for eternity. It burned me as if someone was scraping their nails against the back of my skin, and replacing my bones with burning hot wire. My face had melted off, and my lips were no more. I was sure I was in hell. Dead. But when the pain lifted, I realized that it was the exact opposite. Though I would have spent 100 days with the sickness compared to those last three, when I awoke from the pain-filled nightmare I felt more perfect than I had ever before. More perfect than I could have ever imagined possible.

Was I dead? I didn't think so. Death to me wouldn't be like this. I opened my eyes looking around at the scantly decorated bedroom I was in. It had cream colored walls, and a wide window with sunlight peaking around the drawn shudders. Suddenly my eyes were met gold as an oddly familiar face poked into view. "Isabella?" he whispered. I fought to remember who this was, and did a moment later after searching through my foggy memory.

"Dr. Luvett?" I whispered and clamped my mouth shut. This wasn't my voice! No, this…this song coming from my lips was anything but my voice!

"You're awake…good. It's over now." He said patting my head, he didn't seem to notice how beautiful my voice had just sounded. Maybe it was just my imagination. I noticed that his usually cold fingers felt warm against mine. Maybe the fever had made me imagine this trait about him? Whatever it had been I remembered ice cold fingers and now they were normal to my skin.

"What's happening?" I asked quietly referring to the burning in the back of my throat. It was as if I was hit with a brick wall of pain shooting through me, the source which seemed to come from my throat. As if I hadn't drank anything in over a hundred days, and needed to find water. The need to end this pain was so desperate that I would kill to make it stop.

"You're thirsty?" he questioned.

I suppose I could summarize that feeling weakly as thirst. It was intense and painful and I wanted it to stop. I nodded looking at him cautiously, questioningly.

"Come with me then, I'll teach you everything you need to know…"

And he did. He taught me everything about being a vampire—which came as a ridiculously harsh shock to me since supposedly (as I had been raised) we were demonic creatures that served and did the devils work, if we were even real. Well that could be possible for some vampires...but for me. Well I liked Andrew's methods. Andrew was Dr. Luvett's first name.

He fed off of animals, and never killed humans, and he was living proof that it was possible. He said that he had heard about it from the Volturi, some royal like group of vampires that reside in Italy. They said they at one time had a friend who discovered this way of living and had lived on it ever since. He tried it out and took it up, becoming a doctor again after so many years, finally able to withstand blood.

I felt more comforted when I had arrived back but I had to ask him, "Why did you…Why did you save me?" I whispered. I did feel saved, in an odd way. I wasn't ready to die, but now I knew it would never be able to work between Edward and I, not that he hadn't already told me he wasn't coming back in the first place.

He sighed sitting down and motioning for me to take a seat, "Bella, I've been alone for a very long time. I haven't had anyone to talk to openly, or to be friends with. I've always had to leave the biggest part of me out in a conversation with a human, which was pretty much full of lies. I was tired of denying myself a companion. I needed a friend. Then I couldn't decide how to do it. Let me rephrase, I knew how to create a vampire, but I didn't know who to choose. It felt horribly selfish to just choose someone off the streets, with their whole life ahead of them. Maybe a family at home waiting…I needed to find someone who would be saved by this. There was my first check mark about you.

"Next, I had to enjoy that persons company…intellect. I enjoyed speaking with you very much Bella. You are wise beyond your years, and I saw how caring you were around the hospital while you could still help. Most would run from the call that you took as a duty. As it should be. You gave until you couldn't give, and then continued to focus on the two people who meant most to you. There is three other check marks or so right there.

"Then. When I read that letter…" He fought for words I believe he thought wouldn't hurt me as much, "Death can't touch an angel. I decided you were my angel. The one that could save me. When I read what someone else thought about you, all of my assumptions on your personality were confirmed. You were a perfect person to save. Young, with potential, caring, and most importantly someone I enjoyed being around."

I thought for a very long time over his words and finally spoke with nervous lips, "When you say companion?" I whispered nervously. I feared the idea of being romantically involved with Andrew since I knew my now unbeating heart still belonged in a way to Edward...At this point in my life I don't think that I could see myself ever moving on.

"I am sure to say that it isn't in a romantic way Bella, if that's what your concern is…I simply need someone to live with, not be with. I need someone that enjoys my company as much as I enjoy theirs. However if you would like to leave…then be my guest. I will not hold you here. That is not what I desire at all…"

And that was the beginning of the relationship between Andrew and I…My best friend and I. I couldn't imagine these years without him. He was my rock. He didn't laugh when I would grow upset over Edward, he didn't shun me when I messed up once, or when I left for a few weeks because I didn't think I could handle his ways…He accepted me, for me. And that was what kept me going through everything. This was the beginning of a new chapter in my life...more like the sequel to my previous story all together, and I knew that Andrew was going to be a big part in my life...but what I didn't realize till much later was how big of a part he would actually play.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! As many of you have probably guessed this is NOT an AH story. I hope you all will continue to review with your thoughts. As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorite-ing! **

**Also, for those of you who follow the song listings for each chapter, I am aware of the meaning of the song, but if you think about it, I so think it works for Bella's situation right now too! Enjoy! **

_Sincerely, _

_Scarlet Rose_**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Call**

**By: Sincerely Scarlet Rose  
**

**Chapter 9**

_Song: If You Only Knew, Shinedown _

_"If you only knew, how I refuse to let you go, even when you're gone."  
_

* * *

_Fall 2011_

The end of summer was drawing near as I drove with light music playing through the powerful speakers of my newest car. Driving soon became a love of mine and as the years passed. The years of the powerful and sexy muscle cars have passed and now the newest cars were coming out more so focused on the amazing technology they contained. It was amazing to think that around 90 years had already passed. It seemed as if just yesterday I was lying there trying to still fight off the influenza, when Andrew had saved me.

Andrew; the very thought of him stopped me in my tracks. He was an amazing man, that had quickly become my best friend, and more than that soon after. In the year 1927 I had finally given in to my desire for Andrew. Though I know that the love I felt for him was never a full love, considering to this day not a day would pass without thoughts of Edward punishing me for my unfaithfulness. Edward was still always present in the back of my mind, and I knew without a doubt that he always would be.

I sighed turning up the music in the background. I tried to keep up to date with the newer music coming out, as well as still constantly keep with the things of the past. I liked the newer dance music that came out with a slightly 'techno-y' sound to it, as well as rock, but I love everything...except country music.

The music was only a distraction for a short while as I continued at high speeds through the state of Washington. I was passing through on the long drive home back to San Diego. Currently I was on a home hunt in some of the rainier parts of the united states. I couldn't find anything to my desire in Alaska so I was headed home through Washington, stopping here and there to look for a new place to call home. Andrew had sent me to choose our home this time. He had said wherever I decided is where we would go, it was my anniversary present he said.

Though, Andrew and I never had gotten married, mostly because of me, we still celebrated our anniversary on the 24th of September every year. That was the day, in the year 1927, when Andrew and I had first made love, the day that I gave into him and let myself love him on more than a friend level. I don't ever regret it, but a lot of the time I still feel bad about it. Not because it was a bad thing, because for me he was everything he could be...without being Edward, but it was because I knew that he deserved more. He deserved someone that could give their everything to him, which I couldn't do. He deserved someone who wasn't guilty of imagining someone else when they were with him on a few occasions. He deserved someone who's every 'I miss you' thought was directed at him, not at someone else.

Andrew knew about Edward, I had told him about Edward, but I still don't believe that he ever understood the magnitude of my feelings for him. I hoped he never did. I was really good at hiding it I think, and it wasn't like it was too terribly hard around Andrew, because I was attracted to him, and I did love him...it was just that I was never quite able to push the thoughts of my Edward completely out of my head. And because of that simple fact, I felt guilty every time Andrew did a nice thing for me, or communicated to me his love, because the only thing I could think was _he deserves so much better than me. _

However, he stayed with me, and I with him, we worked together at the local San Diego hospital, and we were ready for a place where we could work together during the day time instead of being the midnight workers, which was why I was looking for a new location for us to start over.

I was in Seattle Washington weaving through the streets and out of the city until I was in the out skirting more rural towns. As I passed the exit which said Port Angels, Washington 1 Mile, I decided that that might be a nice place to check out.

I drove through the streets, it was quiet, but it was around 1:30 AM so I suppose that was to be suspected.

I rolled down my windows to smell the fall air. The scent of burning leaves, the ocean, and just the smell of fall in general. This was definitely my favorite time of year. I inhaled deeply as I turned and then froze the breath in my throat catching as the most blood curdling scream I've ever heard shocked me enough that I hit my breaks. It sounded as if someone was terrified, the sound I remembered from the one week that I was away from Andrew, and I hunted humans to kill. It took me three times to realize that it wasn't worth it, and that I could handle the people being that terrified of me...looking at me as if I was a monster.

I jumped out of the car shaking those thoughts from my head and ran towards the sound. I wasn't sure why I was persuing it, but I felt as if I needed to help whoever it was. It was clearly a woman I concluded as I heard whimpering which seemed to be muffled by a hand. A man was whispering things, and grunting as if the woman was trying to put up a fight.

I was about a mile away now as I heard the slap, and then a "Shut up bitch!" growled. I rounded the corner as I then heard a huff and another punch, this one bone crunching.

Five seconds later and I was at the entrance of the alley, but now there was a third person in the mix. The first thing that I noticed was the woman lying unconscious on the ground, her shirt was ripped open and her nose was bleeding. I barely noticed the blood from years in the hospital as I quickly looked over her from my distance to conclude she was still bleeding just knocked out with a broken nose. Then I looked towards the other two figures.

It took my mind several seconds to process them, before I realized with a start what was happening. A tall man was hunched over holding tight to the body of a fatter poorly dressed man who's legs were twitching and hands were struggling against the back of the tall man. The tall man had his head bent low and pressed as if in order to kiss the neck of the now practically limp man. A vampire...feeding.

I inhaled and now the vampires scent was clear, and I jumped startled. What were the odds that I would stumble upon a nomad, feeding at that. This was a dangerous situation to be in, it's not usually a pleasure to find yourself in the lone company of a ravenous vampire, especially ones that fed off of humans, which were all of them. I took a tentative step back about to run when I heard the howl of police sirens suddenly go up, and they sounded close.

Torn between the dangers of running back towards the sirens, or towards the vampire I neither moved forwards or backwards, unsure of which would be the better path. In this second of indecision I had hesitated enough to give the vampire enough time to finish, and was startled from my thoughts by the sound of a limp body hitting the ground. I didn't even have enough time to think before he had whipped around a growl slipping from his lips as he crouched defensively glaring dangerously towards me. It certainly took him less time to sense my presence.

I automatically returned his growl with a defensive stance of my own as I examined my competitor. He was tall, around 6'1'', with shoulders that were neither too broad nor too narrow. He appeared to be around my 'age', with slightly shaggy in the front bronzed hair that hung more in his left eye than his right. He wore a dark pea coat with a cream colored sweater and tan pants. After the general assessment I let myself examine more thoroughly his face which didn't look as if it belonged in such an angry position. His lips which were still pulled back in an angry snarl also looked out of place, as if in fact they were never made with the intention of being that way. Those perfect lips were more suited for a slightly smug...crooked...grin...

My eyes snapped back to his as I immediately imagined a startling green in their place. My body recoiled from the couch into a rigid stance as I stumbled a few steps back in shock at the sight of _him, _real and alive, in front of me.

"Don't move!" I heard a man yell and looked to see a gun pointed at me a police man standing securely in his stance about twenty feet away from me on the sidewalk.

My eyes flicked from him back into the alley to see _him_ take a few steps towards me, but I shook my head 'no' abruptly once, and then pointedly looked down at the dead body, and the now groaning woman who was slowly regaining consciousness. He nodded in understanding at me and lifted the body into his arms.

"I said don't move!" The officer hissed as I felt myself begin to take a step forward. He had started slowly trying to get closer to me.

"Sorry," I purred, and saw his eyes widen at the sound of my voice, "But I really must be going." I heard the shot fire as I reached the other side of the alley already, and quickly took off after the receding pea coat. I drew close to him, the officer now far behind me, but I still heard the howl of more police sirens. I realized that it would be best to put as must distance between us and the police as possible, but we weren't going to be doing that with a dead body in my car. He seemed to feel the same way because as I stopped at my car he disappeared for about a minute before returning empty handed. I didn't know what he did with the dirty dead man, but I didn't care. Staring into his red eyes, I forgot that he had left me so long ago and never came back. I forgot that he didn't care to see his parents...or I before their death. All I saw was the same boy that I used to know, used to love. All I saw was the boy who had haunted my very existence for practically the last century, and knew that I had to at least make sure he was safe again, and far away from revealing himself to the public.

With this realization I ducked quickly into the drivers seat of sleek car and pulled the door shut as I started it. He didn't move from his spot standing in front of the passengers side door, nor did he make any move to get inside. I took a deep breath hearing the nearing of the sirens, and leaned over popping open the door.

"Get in." I said quietly, and he complied.

Before the door was even shut I was zooming off, determined to put as many miles as possible between the murder of the dirty man, and the murderer...who I happened to know to be my darling Edward.

* * *

**Important Note:**

**Very sorry for the delay on Chapter 9, but there is a reasonable excuse. My computer was infected with a virus, shortly after the post of Chapter 8. I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but I am now currently located at a different computer for the composition of my current chapters. So basically I had lost all of my notes, and completed chapters. So this one I had to rewrite from scratch. Though this is the same general chapter that I had already completed I feel as if it's not the perfect one I had. Alas, it will have to make due. I will continue updating as frequently as possible, which hopefully will in fact be frequent. I hope you are enjoying the story, and stay tuned to find out what Bella is going to do! And how Edward will react when finding out about Andrew. **

**As always a sincere thank you to those who have been reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and alerting. And thank you for your patience! Have a wonderful day! **

_Sincerely, _

_Scarlet Rose _


End file.
